The Beginning
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Ever wonder how Jeremy and Candace first meet? It all started on the first day of seventh grade for Candace and the first day of eight grade for Jeremy...


"Teen Beat Magazine says that on the first day of grade seven you should keep your head up and be noticeable... huh, that's pretty obvious," Stacy commented as she read her new issue of Teen Beat Magazine out loud.

"I wonder if there are any cute boys around," Candace stated. Her mind obviously was on some other world. Stacy glared at her but she was too distracted to notice.

"You know the whole world isn't about boys... at least that's what Teen Beat says," Stacy responded.

Candace walked ahead of Stacy as Stacy's face stayed buried in her magazine. The door to a nearby classroom suddenly opened and Candace walked right into it. She hit her head hard against the door and fell onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Candace looked up to see a dreamy blonde haired blue eyed guy kneeling down beside her. She smiled really wide as she nodded excessively. The guy helped her up while trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse's office if you're not," he added.

"Yeah I'm fine," Candace replied, "I'm Candace."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeremy," he replied.

They stood together awkwardly for a few seconds before the bell for class went.

"Well I gotta go," he stated. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Candace screamed, "Do you know where Mrs. Riley's room is?"

Jeremy smiled as he walked back over to her, "Yeah I was in her class last year, I'll show you."

As they were about to walk away, Candace realized Stacy wasn't with them. She quickly scanned the hall but wasn't able to spot her bright blue bow. She shrugged and continued walking with Jeremy.

"So you're in grade eight huh?" Candace smiled with hearts in her eyes.

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Candace jumped down onto her bed. She let out a loud loving sigh. She pulled her brand new pink cell phone out of her backpack; she looked through the pictures she had secretly taken of Jeremy when he wasn't looking.

"He's so dreamy," she sighed. Once she got to the last picture she went into her contacts and phoned Stacy.

"OMG Stacy, Jeremy is so cute! He walked me to class and he's a year older," she squealed excitedly, "But I don't know when I'll see him again. I mean he's a year older; he's totally out of my league!"

"Did you hear that Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"How could I not? Our ears are pressed up against the wall," Ferb replied.

Phineas and Ferb moved their heads away from the outside of Candace's wall. They looked at each other, telepathically knowing what the other was thinking.

"We are going to need food, drinks, a ferries wheel, a hayride and carnival games," Phineas stated. Ferb handed him the phone and the pair walked out into the backyard.

"Wait a sec Stacy I think I heard someone talking," Candace stated. She got up off her bed and opened her bedroom door but no one was there. "Never mind I must have just been hearing things."

* * *

Truck after truck arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher as Phineas instructed the placement of all their materials. Isabella and the fireside girls arrived at the house to assist in any way they could but really Isabella just wanted to see Phineas.

"Gretchen food, Adyson drinks, Ginger Ferris wheel, Holly, Katie and Milly carnival games," Isabella instructed. The girls nodded and rushed off to their stations.

Isabella walked over to Phineas. She smiled as she asked, "Is there anything you want me to do Phineas?"

"Can you call all the kids and teenagers in the neighbour? Oh and make sure to invite a Jeremy who goes to Candace's school," Phineas responded.

"Why are you doing a fall project anyway?"

"We are doing Candace a favor. She's been such a great big sister and we overheard her talking about this guy, Jeremy so we thought we would help her out," Phineas answered.

"I never knew you were a match maker Phineas Flynn," Isabella smiled.

Phineas smiled back, "I should probably go help Ferb put the Ferris wheel together..."

"What is going on out here? What did you do to the backyard?" Candace screamed.

"It's our Fantastic Fall Festival, do you like it?" Phineas asked.

"Like it? You are so busted, wait until I tell mom!"

"But we did this for you..."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden kids and teens began piling into the back yard. Candace and Phineas got separated from each other in the crowd. Candace pushed her way through people trying to find Phineas but she ran into someone different...

"Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh hi Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"I got a weird call that there was some kind of fall festival going on and that I had to check it out for some reason," Jeremy explained.

"Oh!" Candace realized.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So do you wanna hang out or something?" Jeremy asked.

Candace giggled as she nodded.

The pair shared a cotton candy and Jeremy won Candace a little stuffed duck in one of the carnival games. The day ended with the sun setting while Candace and Jeremy rode the Ferris wheel together.

"You know I had a great time with you today," Jeremy commented.

A wide smile spread across Candace's face.

"We should hang out again sometime soon."

"So do you think it worked?" Isabella questioned.

"I don't know..." Phineas replied.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I think we are seeing the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Ferb stated.

"You know we should do big projects like this more often," Phineas commented.

"Yes, yes we should," Ferb smiled.

* * *

**Set two years before the TV show, Phineas and Ferb are a little more noisy and like little brothers. It's pretty much how I think Candace and Jeremy met. And yes in some ways Phineas and Ferb are the reason they got together... By the way it follows what happens in the TV show so Candace and Jeremy aren't dating yet and after this Candace starts getting obsessive and the boys start doing big project like they do in the TV show. Anyway I hope everyone liked another one of my Phineas and Ferb stories, I love writing them!**


End file.
